A Glass of Milk a Day
by Akane Izo
Summary: Tsuna had one thing left in his mind, "I will definitely make it a household rule to NEVER allow milk to run out of stock, for the sake of Yamamoto's and his, no, everyone's sanity."


**Title:** A glass of milk a day

**Summary**: Tsuna had one thing left in his mind, "I will definitely make it a household rule to NEVER allow milk to run out of stock, for the sake of Yamamoto's and his, no, everyone's sanity."

**A/N:** I don't even know why this bunny was made out of the blue.

Really, I missed the sight of reviews. Since I got into this fandom I've been the misfortunate one. Not that I'm complaining. But..

**_Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR dear readers and writers!_**

**Warning:** OOCness. **Heavy** curses. Gore and violence. Dark-ish. Oh, and Unbeta-ed. Should I consider one?( if you think I should, please tell me.)

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine. Why'd I be here, anyway?

* * *

The world is ending. A sign of Apocalypse had been revealed- and much to Tsuna's chagrin, it's happening right before his eyes!

Being surrounded by hundreds of evil men with guns in an enemy turf, which so happened to be one of the largest, if not **the** largest, drug syndicate group the Vongola has faced, is not so surprising. No, not at all. Even if all weapons that can aim and kill in a second are all directed to each of his Guardians' skulls, it really didn't shocked the Decimo.

"How about you _fuckers_ shut your traps or I'll send you to hell before you could even blink?"

That moment, Tsuna would've been used to it -why, living with a potty-mouthed right-hand man should seal the deal _-that's if_ it's his potty-mouthed right-hand man talking. But no, good heavens, the answer is no because it hadn't come from Gokudera Hayato nor Mukuro who had heterochromatic eyes widened in a split second after the colorful words vibrating along the walls of concrete.

The world is ending. A sign of Apocalypse has been revealed! Right, Tsuna would rather believe that instead of saying it was all a joke. (Because it's already unnerving to look into _his_ face without getting petrified)

"Herbivore-"

"I said shut the_ fuck_ up~" Yamamoto Takeshi, the usually good-natured person who radiated rainbows and sunshines and unicorns whenever he smiled, for the first time curved his lips to radiate a very, very strong intent to kill all living creature in his radius.

But one of the more idiotic and insensitive bastards who thought that _hey this will be fun, I just pissed the Rain Guardian of Vongola,_ (a feat that rarely happens in Vongola's history) retorted an arrogant reply, "Oh, yeah? You didn't like it, young man? Which part? The one I mentioned about your mother-"

..And was promptly cut off, literally, spilling the last words out of the bastard's throat with a sickening slash, then _glurb_, and then thump as the head rolled.

"One _asshole_ down, who wants to go next?~" those sweet-sugary words lied a chilling death threat to all the ones the swordsman looked in the eye. Which is about almost all the surrounding enemies currently shocked out of their ribcages to respond.

Tsuna wished he hadn't been there in the front line, where he could see blood splashing like juice sprinkling his tux- which was his favorite until that happened. _Oh my god,_ he screamed inside his head, not able to move any fiber of his being after witnessing all of it.

_Oh my god!_ The young Don wished he never discovered such side to his own Rain Guardian, because to be frank, he's had enough of sadistic and deadly scary people surrounding him. With the thanks to a certain hitman in fedora, a purple pineapple bastard, and a terrifying mad skylark, of course.

Half-lit cigarette fell from the bomber's lips. He sees Yamamoto as an idiot: a naïve, baseball-obsessed idiot who thinks Mafia is a role-playing game of life and death. He sees him as a smiling idiot who always seemed to laugh everything in a careless way like brushing off dirt out of his Armani suit. Hayato Gokudera knew, and thought he really did, that Yamamoto Takeshi is indeed a talented assassin, but most of all a carefree, oblivious moron with a sword. "Oh, fuck."

Guess who's going to burn his eyes on the sink with soap now?

Ryohei Sasagawa always had this feeling that he and Takeshi shared the same principle and habits. They smiled a lot, laughed a lot, and Ryohei spoke EXTREME a lot. But now, he's been doubting if he ever annoyed the swordsman with his loud mannerisms-because if he did, he would thank the heavens for letting him escape and live his life to this day.

Heterochromatic eyes brightened in amusement, red hues glimmered in a rather sickening way as he stopped dissipating in mist. Who knows? This would make another inspiration to his illusions that actually consisted of gore, blood, and endless inexplicable nightmares.

Oh the discovery of how to get Yamamoto to this side also earned a playful_ kufufufu _on his lips.

Hibari Kyoya grinned a feral grin, already shoving off aside the idea of biting these herbivores to death because of boredom. He grinned in amusement, perhaps even more than that. Pride. The way he looks like a carnivore on top of the pile of trashes when he finds something very interesting, would be an evidence. He wondered if his tonfas are in its perfect shape. No, those thugs are not worthy of dirtying his beloved weapons, but he thinks he's considering someone.

Just you wait until this while show is over.

And while Tsuna was glad that Lambo wasn't here to witness them all- he can't help but think of what the boy would probably react once he hears this from him. _I definitely have to warn Lambo about hogging all the milk inside the fridge._

That would be for later. Which turned out to be earlier than they all think. Just a dozen more heads to cut from their necks, a few more blood and flesh and spine to break, and the lone sadistic gleam of caramel orbs that once held the warmth no one thought such pure evil existed beyond that kindness.

"Well then, it was good to have business with you, Don Arnaud but I guess it is better that we don't see your Famiglia within these territories or you will have to suffer _worse_." The Tenth heir reverted to his stone cold exterior, as the rest of the Guardians walked out of the meeting place.

But he's not a badassed antagonist if he didn't do something about his burned pride, so Don Arnaud did something really clichéd and courageous (and definitely suicidal): Point the barrel of his gun to Tsuna's skull.

And before he could pull the trigger, which is also the same time everyone would spend in blinking, Don Arnaud fell to the ground with a single bullet drilled to his forehead and painted red into the opposite corner of the wall.

Yamamoto puts his once hidden gun back to its shoulder strap holster buried in his tux. Smiled brightly and then walked away, commenting how they finished it earlier than expected.

Tsuna had one thing left in his mind, "I will definitely make another household rule of NEVER allowing milk to run out of stock, for the sake of Yamamoto's and his-everyone's sanity."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"..And that's about it, guys. Really this is ridiculous, I know but one more thing. Please don't provoke Takeshi, in any means, when he's deprived of milk. And no, Mukuro.. Don't even try hiding them. Reborn, whatever idea you have there please don't even dare. Kyoya, it's not a valid excuse just to fight him."

Tsuna glared at every single persona, especially the mentioned ones as he dismissed the meeting of everyone except a certain baseball freak who's now, finally, drinking his beloved milk in the kitchen-where even the maids and butlers don't even dare to enter, unless they're suicidal enough. 

* * *

**A/N:** Ahw, what have I done this time.. Anyways, I wanted this to have seriousness despite the humor I attempted to make. Because, I really do believe that people who smile the most-scares the most.

And it's Yamamoto we're talking about. Gods, that guy always get me to think whether he's up to something or not everytime he smiles.

**Yamamoto**: *peeks* Hello!

**OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT MY POOR SOUL, I HAVE ALL MY STOCK OF FRESH MILK IN THE FRIDGE DOWNSTAIRS SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Yamamoto:** Eh?


End file.
